


A mother's Heartache

by Azarea



Category: Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarea/pseuds/Azarea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started after their talk by the lake. A storm had rolled in and Tenchi and Ryoko were forced to hole up inside her cave for the night. Their fire would burn out sometime through the night the two having to share body heat, having their bodies that close to one another eventually lead to a night of intense passion. When the storm had cleared the next morning, the two made a silent promise to forget the whole thing ever happened.Two months later Ryoko receives some very surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A joyous Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone here with a new work, I'm transporting this from Gaiaonline to here since it needs a new home. So hope you enjoy it.

"Congratulations my dear." Washuu said happily as she ran a small circular object that fit inside the palm of her hand over Ryoko's stomach as Ryoko lay on a table in Washuu's lab.

"Mmm?" Ryoko asked somewhat confused, her own features conveying just as much as what she was about to say? "The heck do you mean congratulations? I was expecting something more along the lines of I found out what the cause of your illness was." She said doing a pretty good impression of Washuu when she discovered the problem to something.

"I do not sound like that for your information, and this right here." She said pointing to a picture on her holotop and pressed a few buttons enlarging the image and showed Ryoko what looked like a small fig like object.

Ryoko looked even more confused at the photo and only earned an annoyed sigh and a firm listen carefully from the pink-haired scientist. Ryoko's eyes would soon widen as Washuu explained what each area was, it slowly clicked in her mind what the picture was as she shot up and frowned almost glaring at Washuu. "You trying to say I'm Pre-

"Yep your gonna be a mommy in another six to seven months to be precise, your just about to hit your second trimester sometime next week. Oh I can't believe it I'm gonna be a grandma, my little Ryoko is gonna be a mommy." She said and reached to touch Ryoko's belly.

"Don't touch me." Ryoko growled slapping Washuu's hand away as she frowned at the woman's excitement.

She looked down at her stomach that was only about the size of a small fruit, still able to be concealed by her clothing. But it wouldn't be for long. She would be showing soon enough, Ryoko estimated she had at least another three weeks to a month and a half before the inevitable round baby bump would show itself full force indicating she was very much indeed pregnant.

She started to bring her hand to her stomach to lay it across the small tiny bump but stopped hesitating a bit as if afraid she was gonna hurt the growing life inside her. Slowly but surely she lay her hand across her stomach as her mind processed everything. She was pregnant....she was going to be a mom soon. Who would have thought hers and Tenchi's little night of passion would create something she's always wanted with Tenchi, a child of their own. That reminded her.

"So you gonna tell him?" Washuu asked.

"Mmm?" Ryoko asked.

"Tenchi. You gonna tell him?" She asked.

"Of course I am, your nuts if you think I plan on hiding it from him...everyone else can wait though." She said and looked at her belly. "Don't tell anyone alright?" She asked.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Come back and see me in about two weeks and we'll see how its doing," Washuu said.

"Mmm." Ryoko said and walked off phasing through the door of the lab and went through the stairs coming out in the upper part of the house and went into her room looking at her mirror and looked at her belly again rubbing her hand over the small swell.

"A baby...well don't make me sick anymore ok? You have to try and stomach some kind of food." She said and smiled a bit and looked hearing the door open.

"Ryoko Dinner's ready." Sasami said cheerfully.

"Mm...alright Sasami I'll be down soon." Ryoko said seeing the door close and sighed looking at her stomach one more time before heading down to eat.


	2. Arranged Marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a a happy moment for Ryoko she was planning on telling Tenchi the news of they were gonna be parents soon but at the mention of a sudden marriage announcement Ryoko's heart and world shatters around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy it.

Dinner that night was as how it normally was, and for once semi quiet. Ayeaka and Ryoko weren't fighting over food, it was peaceful. Partly due to the fact that Ryoko was still thinking about the fact that she was now pregnant, and had a little life growing within her belly. Even she couldn't believe she was pregnant considering how old she was. Apparently her thinking had gotten the others worried. 

"Ryoko." Sasami's worried voice broke her from her train of thought.

"Hmm...Sorry you say something?" She asked.

"You haven't touched much of your food, are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, just not much of an appetite really, still full from lunch I guess." She replied.

"Well if you won't eat." Ayeaka said in normal fashion wanting to goad Ryoko into an argument of some sort. Something was off with demon woman and Ayeaka was gonna find out what even if it killed her. "Tenchi and the rest of us will just eat your portion...right Tenchi?" She smiled and attempted to feed him a piece of picked cabbage. "Ah." She smiled.

"Ayeaka." Tenchi frowned. "I can feed myself." Tenchi said not wanting to be in the middle of another one of the two women's fights. 

"Yoink." Washuu smiled taking the cabbage and eating it. "Now now don't start fights. I'm rather enjoying this quiet dinner." She smiled.

"The hell did you come from?" Ryoko asked wondering how she just materialized out of nowhere.

Washuu just shrugged a bit and Ryoko gave a small tch noise and looked at her food eating and smiled at how good it was. Oh well might as well enjoy it while she had the chance before it wound up coming back up later. Up until an hour or so ago she had been under the suspicion that she had had a really bad stomach bug, and that was pretty much attributing to why she got sick so much and was puking up her meals at various points of the day. Now that she knew what it really was it was a bit easier to deal with the fact that she was throwing up her meals throughout the day. She still hated it but she guessed it was just her body's way of getting rid of all the bad things that could harm her little baby. 

She sighed some resisting the urge to place her hand against her stomach to feel the small bump again. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant, her of all people was having Tenchi's baby. Heh she finally had gotten one over Ayeaka. She smiled perking up a bit even digging into her food a bit more. 

"Well its good to see your not getting sick as much. I was getting worried." Tenchi said smiling. 

"Mmm." Ryoko said and stopped eating a moment and looked at Tenchi and smiled. "Yeah I guess that is good huh?" she had a sudden thought and looked looked at her plate a moment. "There's something I need to tell you later." She said.

"Oh?" Tenchi asked. 

"Mmm." Ryoko nodded. 

"Tenchi, don't you think its about we tell everyone the good news?" Ayeaka asked bringing her arms around Tenchi's own arm and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Oh good news? What's that?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Yeah tell us Ayeaka." Sasami said happily. "You've been talking about it for so long I can't wait to hear what it is." She said.

"Well you see." She smiled and looked at Tenchi a moment. "Shall we tell them?" She asked.

"They have to know sometime." Tenchi said a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ryoko blinked some not missing the hint of sadness and frowned a bit. Whatever good news Ayeaka had to share wasn't good news in Tenchi's eyes. Ryoko looked at him feeling a small pang in her heart and frowned at what the news could be. She better not be trying anything funny, baby or not that princess was gonna pay dearly for messing with Tenchi's heart.

"So what's the news?" Kiyone asked.

"Mmm Tenchi and I are engaged, we're going to be married in two months." She smiled nuzzling against him, a round of what's following after with the exception of Washuu and Ryoko. 

"Oh dear." Washuu frowned at the news and looked over at Ryoko whom was oddly silent at the news.

"You two are really getting married? Wow that is good news." Mihoshi said giggling. "Oh we have so much to prepare for." Kiyone smiled. "Yay congratulations you two. I can't believe Tenchi is gonna be part of our family now." Sasmi smiled and hugged Tenchi. 

"Your lying.." Ryoko frowned. 

"Mmm, Ryoko." Tenchi said.

"Its a lie, she's lying isn't she Tenchi. You can't...your not getting married to that rotten little princess are you?" She asked.

He couldn't be getting married to Ayeaka of all people, they were gonna have a baby soon, her and Tenchi, there was no way he was marrying Ayeaka. She was gonna tell Tenchi about the baby when they met at the cave and they would spend the next few months planning for what would be a complete family to Ryoko, her heaven out of all the hell she'd been through in her life. This all had to be some sick joke right? 

Yeah that's what it was, that rotten little Princess Ayeaka was just trying to get to her, just trying to start something with her, She didn't need this, she didn't want to injure her baby so early on in its life. But she was the only one that knew, right? What if Ayeaka had found out? People had gotten into Washuu's lab accidentally before. Heck Mihoshi was known for popping up in places on complete accident. Maybe Ayeaka had gotten when Washuu was performing the ultrasound and came up with her and Tenchi getting married when she heard about Ryoko's pregnancy.

Whatever the case the 700 year old demon could feel her heart slowly shattering.

"How rude Miss Ryoko of course its not a lie. Tenchi and I are getting married." She said.

"Shut up!" Ryoko shouted. "Ryoko." Sasami frowned and jumped when she slammed her fist against the table hearing a loud crack from the force of her fist hitting the wood. "Tenchi..." Ryoko said looking at him pleading.

"Its true Ryoko we're getting married." Tenchi frowned.

Ryoko frowned lowering her head frowning and growled creating an energy ball in her hand as Ayeaka frowned and got ready to set up her shield and frowned when the energy ball disappeared and Ryoko phased away.

"Ryoko." Washuu called and stood and looked back at Ayeaka. "Did you have to do that?" She frowned and left.

Meanwhile in her Cave Ryoko was punching at the cave wall as small pieces of rock flew around her as she cried taking her anger out on the wall. She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, her, heart body and soul told her Tenchi would never choose that witch of a princess, and yet...and yet. Ryoko gave a loud growl and screamed giving a final punch to the wall, so hard that it shook the cave as tears streamed down her cheeks and she cried bringing her hands to her stomach as she fell to her knees and cried wrapping her arms around herself as if protecting the child that grew inside her from the darkness outside her world had suddenly become.


	3. Hard Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running from and leading the others on a wild goose chase of sorts Ryoko has a lot of things to think about and do in order to guarantee the safety of her and her unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Own Tenchi Muyo nor any of the characters in the anime, the only chracters I own are Tenchi and Ryoko's unborn child and idea for the fic. 
> 
> Whoot I can write again, life has just been busy lately and I've tried working on this many times in the past, but the beginning just wouldn't come out right. Thank you to everyone that left me kudos or commented. it inspired me to keep going with this story. so hope you guys like this chapter. It switches between Ryoko's Point of View and normal point of view, hopefully I wrote Ryoko ok.

A Mother's Heartache Ch. 3

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why did it have to be this way? Tenchi is mine, he always has been. I've watched him grow up since from when he was a baby and I was trapped in that blasted cave. All of it, I watched him grow up into the man he is now. Now he was getting married to that Princess. I should be happy for him right? Well minus the fact he was marrying that pompous idiotic spoiled rotten brat of a princess. That should have been us, it would have been us, we would get married, and have a baby on the way right behind it. I frowned as I looked down at my stomach and ran my hand along the small swell. Yeah it was still small enough to be concealed by my clothes. I wanted to tell him at dinner, but then that damn Princess and her....ugh! I hate her, I hate her with every bit of my body and soul. How dare she take Tenchi from me? How dare she take my baby's father away from me? They were probably out looking for me now. I know they were it was easy to evade them. However teleporting everywhere so they wouldn't find me was beginning to ware on me. I didn't want to risk hurting my baby either. Guess it wouldn't do me any good being this upset. I stood on one of the roots of Ryu-oh leaning against the thick trunk. I listened as the rain fell to the point where you could barely see anything in front of you. Thunder crashed in the distance as I looked up at the sky and felt tears form at the edge of my eyes and quickly wiped them away. Why was I still crying? I thought all my tears had gone already seems not. Every time I think of what went on tonight, soon to be last night new tears find ways of falling. So as I stand here I just let the rain wash over me.

It was calming. The weather felt like I did for a change. I frowned some looking up hearing Washuu's and Tenchi's voices Sasami's and Mihoshi's weren't to far off. I frowned and stepped back watching as they all gathered in a small group at the edge of the lake. I wasn't ready to go back there, I didn't want to go back. I didn't even want to see Tenchi. Now that he was going to marry Ayeaka there was no more room for me and the baby. I covered my eyes with my hand a moment and frowned. Teleporting one more time shouldn't hurt. I wasn't ready to face them yet, and I could hear them walking along the stones that lead to the tree. I looked down at my stomach and frowned.

“Sorry baby, just this one last time. I know your as tired as I am....but I can't go back there.” I said in almost a whisper and disappeared appearing on the outside of my cave as I sat down on a rock and leaned against the side of it, the fatigue I had for so long trying to keep at bay taking my body as I fell asleep my hand laying firmly against my small bump.

Tenchi was getting worried now. He didn't know what it was that had made Ryoko so upset, but whatever it was he wanted to find out and make it better. They had searched everywhere around the property the house, the training area, the Misaki Shrine, he had even asked his grandpa to keep a look out for Ryoko in case she showed up. He knew she could take care of herself, but her being that upset....it worried him. They had even checked every nook and cranny of the 700 year old demons cave. He frowned some beginning to think it was pointless.

“Tenchi what are we gonna do?” He heard Sasami ask, a worried tone in her voice a worse form of worry showing on her face.

“With all this rain coming down it's hard enough trying to see in front us let alone trying to see Ryoko.” Mihoshi whined. 

“Wanna wait till morning Tenchi? We'd have better luck finding her once the storm is gone.” Washuu offered. Even though she was just as worried about Ryoko, no even more so than the others. 

Her daughter, whom was with child somewhere out here in the rain. Not only was she worried about Ryoko but also the baby, as she was sure Ryoko had been teleporting quite a bit to keep them off of her trail. Teleporting that much was tiring for one person, but now that Ryoko had another being growing inside her body, she just hoped the two were ok.

“Mmm, your right.” Tenchi agreed frowning hating to give up the search for Ryoko but it was late and slowly going into the next morning, they had been looking for hours and with no success they were all drenched and soaked to the bone. Looking for Ryoko in the morning would be the best course of action. 

“Come on let's go.” Washuu said softly. 

“Tenchi!” 

Tenchi looked back squinting a bit seeing his grandpa run up to them umbrella in hand. “Tenchi.” Yosho said stopping a ways from them.

“Granpa...did you find anything?” Tenchi asked hopeful. 

“Her cave. She's sitting outside her cave. Hurry come with me.” He said running off as the others followed.

When they arrived at the cave Tenchi frowned some seeing her sitting on the rock she always had back then. The rock he remembered her watching him from as he ran up to the entrance of the cave and knelt down. 

“Ryoko! Ryoko hey can you hear me? Come on wake up.” He frowned panicked.

Washuu came up beside him checking her pulse and smiled some. “She's breathing, probably just passed out.” She said and watched Tenchi carefully pick her up.

“She's soaked. We have to get her inside.” He frowned as they all left in the direction of the house.

In her dreams Ryoko stood as she watched a little girl running around outside the front porch of the Misaki household. She looked seeing herself and Tenchi sitting together her head laying against his shoulder his arm around her shoulder as he held her close and the two watched happily as the girl chased Ryo-ohki around in a circle before the two looked over apparently being called and ran to them as the little girl jumped into their arms and the three were all giggles while Ryo-ohki took to perching on Tenchi's head.

Ryoko shook her head a bit and brought her hands over her face. This was how it was supposed to be, how she wanted it to be, just the three of them, now she was alone? She frowned to hear a familiar voice and frowned looking seeing the dream world slowly shatter gasping as she sat up and and winced when she felt a sudden weight in her lap arms hugging her around her waist as she looked down seeing Sasami.

“Thank God your ok, you had us so worried.” The younger princess cried.

“Sasami....what are you-? Mm Where am I?” Ryoko frowned noticing the sudden warmth that seemed to have gathered around where she was.

“Back at the house. We've been looking for you since you ran off. Wasn't exactely how we planned to spend the rest of the night on a wild goose chase you know.” Washuu said rather sternly.

“I didn't ask you to come looking for me either. I wanted to be alone, Mmm easy Sasami I'm alright.” She said and pat the girl's head feeling her let go afraid she was getting to close to feel the swell in her stomach and frowned seeing her wipe her eyes.

“When you stormed off like that. Miss Washuu went after you, Tenchi and I followed along with Mihoshi, we've been looking for you since after dinner, what made you so upset?” Sasami frowned.

“Not something I want to talk about.” Ryoko mumbled looking away. 

Washuu saw the saddened look on her daughter's face and looked at Sasami. "Go on and go to bed Sasami I'm gonna stay with her a bit longer to run some tests on her to make sure she'll be ok.” Washuu lied. 

She really wanted to speak with Ryoko about how reckless she had been, and then some. She saw Sasami nod and leave the room not long after. Washuu waited until the footsteps were completely gone before turning to her daughter.

“You alright?” Washuu asked seeing her silent. “Well I'll skip the bit about how irresponsible you were using your powers so much.” She started.

“I don't want to hear it, trust me I know how much danger I put the baby and myself in, but what was I supposed to do? I wanted to tell him at dinner, then that damn princess....ugh!” Ryoko growled frustrated shaking her head and brought her hands to her stomach. 

“Don't tell Tenchi, or anyone this.” Ryoko started.

“Why do I have the feeling your about to say something really stupid?” She asked her eyes narrowing.

“Heh, probably is stupid but there's no room for me in Tenchi's life, and because the baby is half Jurian, and half demon, and one of the most wanted in the galaxy with him getting married there's no room for a bastard child in his life, so once I start showing more, I'm moving to Tokyo.” She said sadly looking at her stomach lovingly. 

“Don't do that, how are you gonna support yourself? You have any idea how hard it is on your own? And being pregnant at that?” Washuu frowned.

“I'll find someway to make it I have to. For my baby. Tenchi's going to be king of Jurai now that he's marrying Ayeaka. Yeah I'm mad about it, even though I should be happy for him. But.” Ryoko sighed. “I can't undo it, well I can but I don't want to break Tenchi's heart. Besides I knew deep down it would happen eventually, I just didn't think.” Ryoko said her voice quivering as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I would be with child, his child at that when it happened.” She waited a while calming herself down before she spoke again.

“So I have to do what's best for the three of us, erase myself and the baby from his life....he won't know he has a daughter, him and Ayeaka can rule Jurai happily, who knows maybe he'll still be able to live down here since this is his home, I mean Yosho is living out his life here, why can't Tenchi and Ayeaka? There's just no room for the most wanted demon in the galaxy and a bastard child.” Ryoko breathed deeply and let it out slowly and laid back down on her side.

“Ryoko....” Washuu said softly.

“It's the only way....mind if I get some sleep now? The baby and I are tired.” She muttered slowly closing her eyes.

Washuu watched staying in the room a while longer watching her sleep soon getting up and leaving and went down to her lab to make arrangements. Yeah living in Tokyo was gonna be hard on Ryoko so the least she could do was make it as easy as possible for her money wise.

Ryoko had gotten up sometime around the middle of the day and was floating around the house looking for Tenchi frowning when she couldn't find him and took up her spot in the rafters and sighed. Where was he? Considering last night's ordeal she wasn't up for teleporting all over the place again and looked hearing a familiar meow.

“Mmm, Ryo-ohki.” She smiled and flew down sitting on the couch watching the cabbit hop into her lap as she scratched her eyes hearing a small purr. “Have you seen Tenchi?” She asked watching her hop off and got up to go follow her as they made their way towards where Tenchi and Yosho would often train. 

Hearing the familiar clang of wooden swords she came around watching the two and leaned against a tree. He really had grown as a swordsman, though whether that was due to the constant training his grandpa put him through or it was all the battles they had been in he had really grown. She hadn't realized she was off in her thoughts until she was snapped out of them and looked seeing Tenchi standing in front of her. 

“Mmm...sorry. Guess I was spacing out.” She said fighting the urge to blush.

“You ok? I was really worried about you last night.” Tenchi started.

“Mmm, actually that's what I came to talk to you about, that is if your not busy.” She said looking at the ground afraid to even look into his eyes. 

“Grandpa and I are just finishing up. Come on.” He said and walked off with her as they walked down the stairs and around the path of the property as they walked towards the lake. 

Ryoko stopped once they had gotten to the lake and walked onto one of the stones seeing Tenchi look at her as she frowned. “I just...wanted to apologize for how I acted last night, I don't know what came over me, I'm happy for you I really am....I guess, it was just shocking.” She said hiding her true feelings wanting to say he couldn't marry Ayeaka and that she wasn't right for him. 

She wanted to tell him about the baby growing in her womb, that they were going to be parents in six months, She wanted to tell him forget the wedding and run away with her so they could enjoy their new life together, instead she had set her mind on supporting him in the marriage fully. So what if her heart paid the price, she would be leaving in two or three months never to see Tenchi again. Tenchi would be a king, and would provide lots of heirs for the Jurian family. He'd be a great ruler, she just wouldn't be by his side, neither would their child. There was no way there was room for a child that had both royal and tainted blood running through her veins. Because of the dream Ryoko was now set on the fact that her baby was a girl. She wanted to lay her hand against her stomach to feel the growing bump against her hand, but she ignored it not wanting to risk Tenchi asking questions.

“Well to tell you the truth I didn't really want to tell everyone just yet, but you know how I am about putting things off until the last moment.” He chuckled rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Yeah I knew how he was alright, and the fact that I was even lying to him like this was making my heart break even more, but I had to keep telling myself this was for the best. It was what was best for me, him and the baby. It had to be this way.

“Yeah....well just know I'm happy. I really am. Truth be told I wish it was us, but the reality is that could never happen. So I just wanted to tell you I support you in this.” I smiled lightly. 

“Mmm, thank you Ryoko.” Tenchi smiled and came up to hug me as I held a hand up. “Please don't. I wasn't feeling well when I woke up, don't want you to catch what I got.” I lied making up the excuse to hide the fact I was pregnant. Even though the bump was still concealed him being that close to me and my belly frightened me.

“Alright, come on I'll take you home.” Tenchi said as I nodded and we walked back to the house.

“So when's the wedding?” I asked walking with him. 

“A long ways off. A year and six months from now...” Tenchi said.

I blinked a bit and looked at him tilting my head in confusion. “Why so long?” I asked and then thought. “Nevermind, probably some stupid Jurian law, and the fact that you don't have a technical tree like the other royals do huh?” I asked.

“Something like that, but the whole tree thing doesn't really matter, but the part about Jurian law, yeah, that's why I wanted to wait...by the way what did you want to tell me?” Tenchi asked as I stopped watching him walk ahead.

Got damnit why did he have to remember the fact I had planned on telling him about our baby now of all times? As if my heart couldn't shatter anymore, the one thing I had waited so long to tell him and now he couldn't know about it. I looked down at my stomach laying my hand against it, against my better judgment I looked down a single tear falling from my eye as I wiped at my eyes and looked up smiling lightly. 

“Its nothing, it's not important.” I said bringing my hand behind my back. 

Heh who in the hell was I trying to comfort? My baby couldn't hear anything on the outside world yet, maybe my doing that was a way of comforting myself. Either way I managed to lie one more time to him before I walked a way behind him as we made our way back to the house. A few weeks would pass, and once again I found myself in Washuu's lab laying on a couch as I looked at her holotop, a picture of my growing baby on it as I smiled. She had gotten so big in just a few short weeks I couldn't believe it, shit that meant I would have to move soon, I didn't think my belly would have grown so much in just a month, Washuu said I looked normal for being four months along, and that the baby would probably just be big. She wasn't kidding, though it just looked like I had put on a few pounds, I didn't need anyone asking questions.

“Your sure I'm supposed to be this big? I didn't think she would grow this fast.” I frowned.

“To tell you the truth I didn't think so either considering how skinny you are, I figured you wouldn't really be showing for at least another two months to a month in a half. What do you wanna do?” She asked.

“Might have to move out sooner than I planned. If she grew that fast another two weeks and my belly is really going to be noticeable, and the first person Ayeaka is going to think I screwed with is Tenchi.” I frowned.

“Alright, lucky for you I already got things set up. We'll take a trip out to Tokyo tonight and I'll help you get settled in, no one will know okay?” Washuu asked smiling.

“Thanks.” I said sitting up carefully.

That night we left without any notice as I held a bag with my clothes in it standing in front of one of Washuu's portals. 

“Sure you wanna do this?” Washuu asked.

“I don't want to...I have to.” I frowned walking through the portal with her as a new path in my life started.


End file.
